songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Believe it
Believe it is a song that debuted in Part 1 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series, as an ending song in Episode 1 and as an insert song in Episode 2 of the anime. LyricsEdit Short Ver.Edit *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Never end itsumo kawaranai shinjitsu Believe kotae wa tatta hitotsu kitto Itsudemo heart ni shōjiki de itai kara Itsudemo rashiku aritai Dokomademo dokomademo la la la... runway "Ima" wo meippai kanjite uh Tsuzuiteku tsuzuiteku la la la... runway Fumidasu ashi wo soroete sā Takanare! Shinjite iku yo zutto Takamare! Shinjite mite yo motto Bili Bili shibirete Hili Hili mune ga atsuku natte Dancin' Utatte! Shinjirareru yo kitto Agatte! Shinjite iru yo sotto Tada tada sunao ni takamaru kimochi wo tometaku nakute TV Size Ver.Edit *Rōmaji *Kanji *English The same breath... The same rhythm... Never end, this always unchanging truth Believe, there is only one answer, definitely I've always wanted to speak the truth from my heart I've always wanted to just be me No matter where, no matter where, la la la... it's a runway I want to feel the present to the maximum, oh Continuing on, continuing on, la la la... it's a runway Aligning our steps that have moved forward, so now Let it resound! Always believe it Let it rise! Believe in it more I'm numb from shock, but my heart's on fire, dancin' Let us sing! I'm sure you can believe it Let us ascend! Gently, I believe in you Just be honest, you don't want this feeling building up inside to stop Full Ver.Edit *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Never end itsumo kawaranai shinjitsu Believe kotae wa tatta hitotsu kitto Itsudemo heart ni shōjiki de itai kara Itsudemo rashiku aritai Dokomademo dokomademo la la la... runway "Ima" wo meippai kanjite uh Tsuzuiteku tsuzuiteku la la la... runway Fumidasu ashi wo soroete sā Takanare! Shinjite iku yo zutto Takamare! Shinjite mite yo motto Bili Bili shibirete Hili Hili mune ga atsuku natte Dancin' Utatte! Shinjirareru yo kitto Agatte! Shinjite iru yo sotto Tada tada sunao ni takamaru kimochi wo tometaku nakute Na-Na-Na-Na nagareteku hibi ni Na-Na-Na-Na namida wa kitto aru Oboetete matte ite warai tobasu ashita made Dokomade itte mo jibun wa jibun dakara Pride wo hanasanaide Itsumademo itsumademo la la la... light up Stage dake janakute uh Terashidasu terashidasu la la la... light up Mukiaubeki wa ima koko kara Kogarete! Kīte itai yo zutto Odotte! Kīte hoshī yo motto Zili Zili sematte Gili Gili made karadajū de Feelin' Min'na de! Koe wo ageru yo kitto Sakende! Rekishi kaeru yo sotto Tsugi tsugi detekite tsuranaru rikutsu wa mō iranakute Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Onaji kokyū... onaji rhythm... Narabu note kizamu beat Kimeru accent tsune ni crescendo Daijōbu mae wo mite la la la... runway Anata no mae ni mo aru kara uh Daijōbu tsuite kite la la la... runway Mabushisa kara me wo sorasenai Takanare! Shinjite iku yo zutto Takamare! Shinjite mite yo motto Bili Bili shibirete Hili Hili mune ga atsuku natte Dancin' Utatte! Shinjirareru yo kitto Agatte! Shinjite iru yo sotto Tada tada sunao ni takamaru kimochi wo tometaku nakute Takanare! Onaji kokyū... Takamare! Onaji rhythm... Utatte! Onaji kokyū... Agatte! Onaji rhythm... Kogarete! Narabu note Odotte! Kizamu beat Min'na de! Kimeru accent Sakende! Tsune ni crescendo '' '' Category:Videos Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese Category:Translated Songs